Journal Entries
by XxCosmic QueenxX
Summary: I wanted to write more so I'm gonna. Musings here and there of Venom and Eddie. Post-movie, during movie, I'm kinda a mess :P We'll see where this goes.
1. Chapter 1

At best Eddie took pride in the way he looked: his clothes, his hair, his overall appearance was clean, styled, and put together.

At worst he was a narcissist. There were definite times that Eddie and Anne fought over time in the bathroom and whose routine took precedence over their time at the vanity mirror.

Eddie missed Annie something terrible... and how distant she had been since their mutual firing but one-sided split? The young journalist had been nothing short of gutted. A whole piece of him missing - with no desire it seemed for making its way back.

But ever since Venom came into his life, Annie had stopped being so distant. She stuck by him in a time when he needed her most: from the terrifying whirlwind of the symbiote becoming part of Eddie, literally overtaking his body, all the way through his hospital recovery in the incredible adventure's aftermath.

Eddie loved Annie now more than ever.

What was really odd... he could _feel_ Venom's emotions.

Eddie couldn't read Venom's mind anymore than the symbiote could read his, but they could feel the emotions of one another. And as Eddie was walking along the street away from Anne (and that pleasant old man that made commented to him about her with his dog), Eddie felt the brimming gulf of love that he knew wasn't his alone.

Nothing about Eddie felt alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

So much seemed to be understood yet went unsaid. Eddie felt a connection to Venom - he _wanted_ the symbiote back with him when he thought him gone, and now that he knew wasnt going anywhere... he felt complete. But he _didn't_ want that the chaotic dominance Venom had shown he could (and would) exert to surface without notice. The amount of bodies stacked and destruction laid in those first 48 hours was staggering...Eddie was still bothered by it.

Boundaries had to be set.

"Look," He said aloud - not caring who else would hear him. "I have no problem with you sticking around," and Eddie meant it, completely and sincerely, "but we've got to lay some ground rules."

Gone was the feeling of terrifying submission to the symbiote. Eddie being with Venom had evolved to something of a natural state - like the two were always meant to be together...

Venom felt the same way.

The alien body's aggressive threatening demeanor towards Eddie had been all but erased. Feeding, preying, craving was his nature - but for Eddie he felt genuinely for his host.

To the proposed terms of ' _we only eat bad people_ ': Venom did not object.

If that's what Eddie wanted, if that would make him happy - so be it. Eddie was his, he was Eddie's.

They belonged together.

They were 'we'.


	3. Chapter 3

' _He sure is sensitive for a head-chomping alien_ ' Eddie mused to himself as Venom growled internally for an apology once again for being called a parasite after the trust in Ms. Chen's corner store.

"I'm sorry," Eddie said with a smile. He was amused but he meant it.

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

 **The way I see it, WE can do whatever WE want.**

Eddie wasn't missing a beat. "Alright," he stated, "then WE are going home and cleaning up."

 **Gahhh! That sounds so LAME!** Venom's voice was laced with irritation. **Let's climb to the top of a tall building by the river and jump in.**

As he walked Eddie unwrapped the chocolate bar retrieved from his pocket and broke off a piece. "No." He said sternly, talking through a bite. "We're cleaning up. And you know I hate heights."

The symbiote's voice didn't let up but as they walked he became more compliant. Maybe there was something to that chocolate, calming the adrenaline-junkie alien to some degree.

In any case Eddie relented after enough badgering from his counterpart: they would do what Venom wanted tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting ready for his interview - the first big gig he's had since the fall of the Brock report...Eddie had to look his best.

He showered with that body wash Anne had bought him (last use of the bottle - a mental note made to buy more).

He dressed himself in a crisp long sleeve shirt and pants, noting the color palette of each to match.

He streaked his hands through his hair to get it gelled and spiked - straight up and off slightly to the side.

Surveying himself in the mirror he felt confidence in his appearance.

He says aloud: "How do I look?"

 **Good enough to eat.** His symbiote partner replied in that strange, coyly ambiguous way that the reporter had grown accustom to.

Eddie Brock smirked in amusement. Shot a wink at his reflection. And without thinking, turned heel towards the door.

-End-

Good lord what a mess. Putting this one out of it's misery, hahaha. I do enjoy this pair.


End file.
